2036 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (ThePhoneExpert)
The 2036 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season was the Costliest Tropical Cyclone season on record; shattering the previous record of 2031. It was also the most active and the deadliest season since the same year. With 31 Depressions, 25 named storms, 20 Cyclones, 13 Major Cyclones and 7 Category 5 Cyclones, 2036 was the third most active North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season on record. The season was unusually active due to the influence of the Madden-Julian Oscillation, which lasted unusually longer than expected. The ACE value was the highest since 2031. For the first time since also 2031, the season saw more activity than any basin worldwide in 2036. Despite an extremely active season, only one Cyclone intensity storm made landfall in India; Nina. This was an extremely unusual occurrence, especially in such an active season. Most storms made landfall on the Horn of Africa and the Arabian Peninsula, making it their most active and destructive season yet. The season begins on May 15 officially, and ends on December 25. However, as shown by Asha and Balwant in January and March, any storm can form at any time, regardless of conditions. The Indian Meteorological Department and the National Hurricane Center monitors the basin to give out necessary warnings. In fact, this year saw the most Off-Season storms in any modern NIO season; 4 storms (Asha, Balwant, Chandra, and 31-A) formed before and after the boundaries. Almost all of the storms this year intensified into Cyclones, while only 13 of them intensified into Major Cyclones. Half of them intensified into Category 5 Super Cyclones. 2 of the 10 most intense Tropical Cyclones in the basin and 3 of the strongest Tropical Cyclones were from this season respectively. Seasonal Summary The season began very early; in fact the first Tropical Storm, Asha, formed on January 7; marking it the first time since 2029 that a storm is forming in the month of January. It was followed by Balwant in March, which became the first and only Major Cyclone recorded in that month. Another pre-season storm, Chandra, marked the first time since 2031 that 2 cyclones formed before the boundaries. After 3 more storms in June (2 of them, Emily and Felicia becoming Major Cyclones), the season spewed out its first Category 5 Cyclone in the month of July, with Cyclone Gilda attaining this intensity. Late-July saw minimal activity, until activity skyrocketed in August. Katia and Leo made landfall simultaneously on opposite sides of Pakistan and Iran as minimal Cyclones, due to an extremely close interaction triggering the Fujiwhara effect. What soon followed was an extremely intense cyclone; Mia peaked as a Category 5 super cyclone; and veered off to Pakistan, making landfall as a Major Cyclone. It was the first ever Major Cyclone to directly affect Pakistan and India. Nina rapidly formed near Kerala and exploded to Category 1 status before making landfall on Thiruvananthapuram at peak intensity, becoming the first ever Cyclone-strength storm to make landfall in Kerala since Cyclone Wilma of 2031, and ending a 5-year record streak of no Cyclones impacting the state. Orla followed and became the first ever Tropical Cyclone on record to make landfall in the horn of Africa as a Category 5; and the strongest to do so. Cyclones Paula and Ritvika marked the first time in almost 3 years to see 2 simultaneous Cyclones in both sides of the North Indian Ocean; with Paula being the stronger out of the two, peaking as a Category 5 out to the sea. Just days after Paula's peak, Sandra formed and exploded to Category 5 intensity; the 5th of this season. It later made landfall on Somalia, causing heavy rainfall in Yemen and the Horn of Africa, in the same area affected just 2 weeks after Cyclone Orla. Tammy and Ursula formed on either side of the Bay of Bengal 4 days apart although causing minimal damages. October started off with Veronica strengthening to a Category 3 Major Cyclone. The Category 5 spell did not end there, as Cyclone Whitney strengthened into the sixth Category 5 of the season just before landfalls at the Lakshadweep archipelago, causing massive devastation across the islands. Alongside Whitney, Xavier formed but was out to the sea as a Tropical Storm. Whitney dissipated as it made landfall on the upper part of Oman, with the later part of October being inactive. However, it was followed by the seventh and final Category 5 of the season; Yasi. Systems Tropical Storm Asha Cyclone Balwant Cyclone Chandra Tropical Storm Denzerg Cyclone Emily Cyclone Felicia Cyclone Gilda Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Depression Nine-B Tropical Storm Irelyn Tropical Depression Eleven-A Tropical Storm Jose Cyclone Katia Cyclone Leo Tropical Storm Yutu Cyclone Mia Cyclone Nina Cyclone Orla Tropical Depression Eighteen-B Cyclone Paula Cyclone Ritvika Cyclone Sandra Cyclone Tammy Tropical Storm Ursula Cyclone Veronica Cyclone Whitney Tropical Storm Xavier Cyclone Yasi Tropical Depression Twenty-Eight-A Cyclone Zeta Tropical Depression Thirty-B Tropical Depression Thirty One-A Category:North Indian Ocean Seasons Category:ThePhoneExpert Category:ThePhoneExpert's seasons